To Love And To Love Again
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: The Doctor has just dropped off River Song his wife he's in the TARDIS grieving when the last person he ever expected to see again appears inside of the TARDIS. They help the other through their time of grief. TenRose, minor TenRiver and RosePeter NOSLASH
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or any of its characters except for the any original character created by me. The rights belong to Russell T Davies and the BBC. I make no profit from the writing of this story; it is for entertainment only, please do not sue.**

**AN: For those who have not seen season three and four, then don't read this story until you do, or else you will be bombarded with major spoilers for both recent series. The last three episodes of season four do not happen, meaning the human Doctor is not created, and Rose comes back much later on into the Doctor's future.**

**To Love And To Love Again**

The Doctor leaned over the console and sobbed. Sobbed over the fact he had to leave his wife of twelve years behind. Knowing that she was going to die on her next adventure without him.

He had not wanted to leave her behind, but knew it was what was meant to happen. He had promised they would meet again. They would, but it would be in the future for her, and the past for him.

River Song, she was going to visit the library, the ultimate library of all libraries. And he knew she would die in his place. He knew this because he would be there to watch it happen, watch as she handcuffed him, preventing him from preventing her from dying in his place.

This was why he had given her his sonic screwdriver, knowing his past self would need it to make sure her remaining essence would not be lost forever, but forever contained inside of the world of the computer memory banks of the Library.

The Doctor was so overcome with grief, that he did not notice a flash of blue, until he was practically blinded by it. He startled and got to his feet, and stood in a defensive position.

Once the blue light had cleared, he received the shock of his lives. He staggered backwards slightly, landing against the side of the console. For there standing in front of him, barely looking a day older then when he had last seen her in the alternative reality, was Rose Tyler, now Dr Rose Carlisle.

He quickly took note of the fact she looked almost exactly as he had left her twelve years ago. Almost being the key and operative word. For he noticed more then a few subtle changes.

For one, Rose had let her natural hair colour take place of the bleach blond. It was dark brown, almost black, and was wavy and flowed down to her spine. He noted she looked thinner and less curvy then she had been when he last seen her. But still she looked just as beautiful as always.

Her sense of style he remembered was no more. Where there had once been a bleach blond teenage chav, now stood a conservative looking business woman, with a sight less and more subtle makeup. No large hoop earrings, but small diamond studs.

And a tight designer cut trouser suit in black, with Lilac pinstripes. And a deep lilac form fitting low cut blouse. That was paired with a pair of black heeled boots, and a black body hugging leather knee cap length coat.

And finally he noticed she had large black leather rucksack draped over her left shoulder, and a black case he presumed must have contained a laptop or something similar.

But those changes were not what made the Doctor inwardly shiver. No that was the look in her eyes. They looked so tiered, old and weary. Her youthful face belied all of the grief, loss, experience and wisdom, which was hidden deep behind her dark eyes.

The Doctor caught something sparkle as he looked down at Rose's hands. It was on her left hand, it being a pure golden wedding band, with a delicate golden band with a medium sized heart shaped diamond mounted in the centre.

Rose was married was the first thought that the Doctor was able to digest. This reminded him of the golden band on his own left ring finger. He unknowingly fingered the band, a look of deep agony flashed across his face.

Rose instantly noticed this, and could not help but feel pity for the man standing in front of her. she presumed his wife must have died. She knew what it felt like, to have your spouse die after being with them for so many wonderful and loving years.

Rose smiled sadly at him and said "Hello Doctor. Long time no see." She added "It would seem I'm not the only one to have experienced new and different adventures, painful but ever so wonderful adventures since we last parted."

She carefully lowered her rucksack and her laptop case onto the metal grating of the TARDIS floor. She then slowly walked up to him, before quickly taking him into her arms. This caused his already fragile emotions to finally spill over, and he sobbed painfully into her arms.

Rose kissed him on top of the head, just holding him and whispering soothingly into his ear. She quietly asked him "What happened to her, did you somehow lose her?" The Doctor couldn't answer, being far too overcome by grief.

The TARDIS sensed this, and entered Rose's mind. She asked **'Do you mind me allowing him to see everything you've endured in exchange for the knowledge of the last fifteen years of his life?'**

Fifteen years. It had only been fifteen years for him, but ever so much longer for her. A hundred and eighteen years longer to be exact. She replied **'Yes, you have my permission, Old Girl, go right a head'**

Seconds later both Rose and The Doctor went ridged in each others arms, as the TARDIS created a telepathic link between the three of them.


	2. Two

**AN: I had forgotten to mention that this will be a minor crossover with Black Pool, as it is the parallel Peter Carlisle that Rose had been married to.**

**To Love And To Love Again**

Before the Doctor could protest he was hit with all one hundred and eighteen years of life belonging to Rose, spent on the parallel world. One hundred and eighteen years, far too long for someone who was human, he realised with sudden and dawning horror.

Rose had been twenty when she had been stranded, meaning the woman that had stood before him, was every much one hundred and thirty eight years old.

He felt Rose's emotions after he had left her on that beach, Bad Wolf Bay, in the other reality. He felt what she felt and saw what she had experienced for the first three and a half years after she had been stranded in that reality, and had felt immense guilt for having caused her so much heartache.

But then much to his relief and delight, Rose did exactly what he had asked of her. He had asked her to have a good life, to live for him. Meet someone and fall helplessly in love with them. Get married and have loads of beautiful babies. She had done just that.

Jackie had given birth to a baby boy, who she and Pete had named Tony. The gorgeous little boy had Pete's red hair and features, but Jackie's eyes and temper.

Not only had Rose met someone, she had gone back to school also, earning GCSE'S and A Levels. She had then gone to medical school much to his amazement and delight. Rose, amazing and beautiful Rose, was a qualified Doctor and surgeon, working for Torchwood in that reality.

He saw the moment she had met DI (Detective Inspector) Peter Carlisle. He was stunned beyond belief, as he realised this man could have well and truly been his human parallel self. All except this man had been sporting a Scottish lit to his accent.

Peter had an oral fixation like he himself still had. He was always eating or putting things in his mouth. He wore glasses. But there were also a few differences besides the fact he was very much human with only one heart.

He could be a cold bastard and had a sarcastic and cynical streak, shown to those who provoked him. The Doctor had immediately sensed this obviously was man not to be trifled with, and a man who would give back what he had been given in spades.

This man who would capture Rose's heart, he could also be caring and compassion and very humorous when he wanted to be. And then finally, the Doctor concluded with a sense of approval, a man who was immensely skilled in his chosen profession.

He saw how Rose had first met him, during when the police from down at the North Lakes had worked with Torchwood on a case for over three months, before it had been completely solved.

He saw and felt how shocked and horrified Rose had been to see Peter for the very first time. She had just gotten over him, she was able to move on, the Doctor realised. Obviously Rose had been blown away by the fact the DI had literately looked like him.

Rose had been crushed when Mickey and Jake, who the Doctor noted had all been Rose's field partners, had easily and silently told her all she had needed to know. He was not the Doctor in anyway shape or form.

He had also noticed with delight that Jack was the fourth member of the team in which Rose was the leader of. He looked exactly like the Jack that ran Torchwood three in his reality. And that great and big military coat of his included.

Rose had avoided and had not gotten along with Peter at first, meaning the DI had returned the favour and been very much hostile without actually becoming physically or verbally abusive.

He saw how the investigation had progressed and eventually been solved. He watched Rose and Peter fall madly in love, during the three months in which they had worked together, along side Mickey, Jack, Jake and DC McKenna, Peter's young partner.

Next he was hit with memories of Rose and Peter's relationship spanning over three years before he had asked her to marry him. He had quit the police force and had moved to London, where he had been accepted as a member of Torchwood on Rose's team, along with McKenna.

He practically cackled in disbelief, when saw how Rose and her team's own encounter with the Racnoss empress, and that reality's Donna Noble had turned out. Apparently even with or without The Doctor and the TARDIS, Donna still managed to get mixed up with The Racnoss unwittingly.

He had no idea whether to be proud or horrified when he saw Rose get rid of the Racnoss like he had. He drowned them, by draining the river Thames, after the Racnoss had refused to leave in peace. And she had unknowingly followed his example.

He was both amused and unsurprised when he saw Jack and Donna flirting with each other. It just took much longer in his reality then it did in Rose's. Jack had married Donna four and half years ago.

That had surprised The Doctor. That was a pair he had not anticipated. But all the same they worked together as a couple brilliantly. She was now a member of Torchwood three on earth, along with Martha, who was married to Ianto Jones. That's of course when they both weren't pregnant and popping out baby Harkness's, Noble's, and Jones's.

The Doctor continued to watch Rose's memories. He saw how Peter had proposed, and how Rose had been in tears, but had been beaming like a manic and had let out a shriek of delight, throwing herself at him. The Doctor smiled slightly at this. Peter had put the ring on her finger, and they had kissed passionately.

He saw her dressed in a stunning white gown, looking beyond beautiful and goddess like. And he had been dressed in a tuxedo, which the Doctor could tell the other man loathed with a passion, the tie in particular.

It had been a simple but beautiful wedding conducted on the lush grounds of Pete's mansion. It had been a beautiful and sunny day, not a single cloud in sight.

Next he saw the memory of when Rose had told Peter she was pregnant. She had squealed in utter delight, as she had been spun around by an equally delighted and laughing Peter.

He saw humorous scenes of the nine months in which Peter dealt with a hormonal Rose. He had been greatly amused by some of her less then stellar episodes. Poor Peter, The Doctor had thought in amusement and part sympathy.

Their first born after fifteen and half hours of hard and gruelling labour had been a set of twins, two sons who were an absolute spitting image of their father. They had been named Michael Peter and Stuart Theta Carlisle.

The Doctor had been stunned as he realised Rose had named one of her sons after him, or least given his nickname as a middle name. The Doctor remembered wearily that the TARDIS had taken great pleasure in letting that little piece of information loose to Rose.

Two years later Sara-Jane Jacqueline Carlisle was born, with her mother's much darker hair and looks, when compared to her older brothers much lighter hair, and their father's features. Sara-Jane had her father's temperament.

And The Doctor realised with great pride and delight, that the female Carlisle's name sake was in fact Sara-Jane Smith. Obviously Sara-Jane had much more of an impact on Rose then he had ever imagined. A very good impact in fact.

The fourth and final to be born four years later had been another girl, who was a perfect blend of both of her parents, all of the best parts of them. She had been named Gwyneth Lucy Carlisle.

She had been named have the Gwyneth they had met in his ninth incarnation, when they had met Charles Dickens and The Gelth. They were the absolute good times, the Doctor thought in remembrance.

He saw all of Rose's children grow up, marrying, have children and Careers of their own. And provided Rose and Peter with grandchildren, and Jackie and Pete with Great grandchildren. Even Rose and Peter had been gifted with great grandchildren.

But what the Doctor noticed was, that Jackie and Pete, along with Mickey, Jack, Donna, Martha Jones, Mickey's wife, Jake and McKenna, they all aged and died and had families and children of their own. Peter continued to age bit by bit, but Rose never aged a single day from the time he had met her.

Peter had accepted this, accepted the fact he along with their children, grandchildren and great grandchildren, was going to age and die, whilst his beautiful wife, their mother, grandmother and great grandmother, would continue to be young and beautiful.

And then the memories, memories that had truly made the Doctor's hearts ache for both of Rose and Peter. Not only did Rose have to sit back and watch the man she loved age and slowly writher away before her very eyes, as she remained unchanged by the passing of time. Peter at the age of eighty two was diagnosed with Cancer.

That reality may have been more advanced then his own reality, but not enough for there to be a solution to curing Cancer. This meant Rose had to care for Peter, as he fought a six year battle before he had died in his sleep peacefully at the age of eighty eight, not long after his Cancer had thankfully gone into remission, sparing him a painful death.

Rose had either been dating or for the longer time, married to Peter for over fifty years. Fifty two years to be precise, of loving one man. And Forty Nine years of marriage, now that was true love, the Doctor realised.

He could feel Rose's heartbreak when Peter had died in his sleep, peacefully sleeping in the cradle of her loving embrace. The Doctor realised with tears in his eyes, that Rose's pain over losing her lover, friend, husband and the father of her children, was in fact much greater then his pain over losing River, after twelve years of marriage.

Greater because he knew he would not be able to spend the rest of his life with her, but had fallen in love with her and married her anyway. He had known he would out live her. Had even known what her final fate would be.

But Rose on the other hand, she had been under the impression that she would age and die with her love, the father of her children, her loving and eternally devoted husband of over fifty blissful years of love and marriage.

After Peter had died, Rose had spent the rest of her years in which she would remain on that earth's reality, working herself to the point of exhaustion constantly. She would have worked herself into a grave if she could have died and stayed dead.

The Doctor had inwardly howled in horror and anguish when he realised Rose was in the same predicament as Jack. Obviously taking the Time Vortex into herself had more and lasting consequences then any of them could have ever imagined.

The Doctor had truly been anguished as he had watched Rose try different and creative ways to kill herself. But always she would completely revive without a single scar or blemish on her, indicating she had done anything at all.

And finally he saw the memory where Rose discovered Pete before he had died, had arranged with Peter and their children to start designing and working on a device that would take Rose back to the reality she had been born in, without breaking down the walls separating both worlds.

So that once she had nobody left there, nobody that needed her to stay that is. Then she could come back to her birth reality. They all figured Rose deserved that, seeing as she didn't seem to be going to age and die anytime soon.

So before Rose had left, and had used the device, which was the bracelet that she was wearing. She had learned that she could use the bracelet once every two years to crossover to each world without ending either one.

After being told this, she had grabbed a single rucksack, and had filled it with photo albums of her parents, Peter, her children, and Mickey, Jack, Jake and McKenna. She had also packed all of the jewellery Peter had ever given to her over the years that they had been married.

She had then pressed in the small ruby on the bracelet, after saying a tearful goodbye to all of her grandchild, and great grandchildren. She had then disappeared in a flash of blue light, to appear in the TARDIS in front of the grieving Doctor.

The memories had ended there, leaving the Doctor's hearts aching for Rose. She had been dealt so much pain and heartache. But also she had experienced and lived such joy, happiness and immense love.

Meanwhile Rose was viewing the whole of the Doctor's memories from the time he had left her on the parallel world, up until the moment she had just teleported into the TARDIS for the first time in one hundred and eighteen years.


	3. Three Part One

**To Love And To Love Again**

Rose was hit with every single second of the last fifteen years of the Doctor's life. Twelve of which had been spent married to River Song. Rose came to realise the Doctor had been able to love again and enough, just as she herself had, after they had been parted from each other.

But before he met River, he met Donna Noble. After he had lost contact with her for the last time on Bad Wolf bay, he had been a mess. Luckily he had not been left to wallow in his heart break for very long.

Seconds after he had said goodbye to her, Donna Noble, dressed in a wedding gown and veil, had been teleported into the TARDIS. She had been literately saturated in little golden particles that were known as Huon particles, now only found inside of the TARDIS.

The Doctor and Donna worked together to stop the Racnoss Empress, a large red and black alien creature resembling a spider. The creature had looked deadly even by Rose's standards.

It was discovered Lance, the man Donna had been going to marry, he had been working in secret with the Racnoss. He had been feeding Donna the particles though the means of water he would provide her with each day during work.

In the end, the Doctor had drained the London Thames, and had drowned the Empress and her children. It was only Donna who had managed to get though to the Doctor over the anguished wailing cries of the empress, as her children were drowned down in the deep and vast pit.

Rose had felt a sense of dread, as she took in the cold and hard look in the Doctor's eyes, which looked to be practically black, instead of their usual warm brown colour.

Rose had despaired as she saw the lack of mercy the Doctor was showing. She realised with a sense of horror, that if Donna had not been there, then the Doctor surely would not have made it out in time.

She knew of the Racnoss. She and her team had dealt with the empress in the alternative reality. It was not long after she had married Peter. Rose noted the irony over the fact that she too had drained the river Thames in order to kill the Racnoss and her children.

Rose realised with no small amount of disbelief that she and the Doctor truly did think alike more then she could have ever imagined. It took them being parted for so long for her to discover this.

Rose had watched as the Doctor and Donna had burst out laughing, cheering as they realised he had drained the river Thames. Rose chuckled as well, remembering how her team had acted in a similar fashion.

Peter had been incredulous at her method of getting rid of the Racnoss, after it had refused to leave peacefully, but even he had agreed there had been no other solution.

She watched as the Doctor had left Donna at her home, after she had refused to go travelling with him. Rose had wanted to weep when Donna had asked what her name had been. It was the Doctor's answer "Her name was Rose" that had brought tears to her eyes. Those four words had been loaded with so much pain.

She agreed whole heartedly when Donna had suggested the Doctor needed to find someone to travel with, as he needed someone to stop him when he couldn't on his own. It was as if losing her had caused him to slip back into the darkness of his ninth incarnation.


	4. Three Part Two

**To Love And To Love Again**

Much to her relief he did find someone. A beautiful dark skinned woman, by the name of Martha Jones. She was a medical student, and Mickey's wife in the other reality. She wondered who she married in this reality, seeing as Mickey had been in the other reality with her parallel self.

The Doctor had met her when he had checked himself into a hospital as a patient undercover, after having sensed a disturbance. Rose had been incredulous when she saw the hospital being transported to the Moon of all places. Everyone had been in a panic, every except the Doctor, and surprisingly Martha.

The culprits for sending the hospital and its occupants to the Moon, had been a race of aliens that looked like rhinos, called the Judoon. They were intergalactic police. They had been looking for an alien who had killed a princess from another planet.

She had watched as the Doctor had kissed Martha, in order to complete a genetic transfer. She believed the Doctor should have found another way to do the genetic transfer. She had a feeling Martha would take it the wrong way.

She had watched as he had been drained of his blood, had even doused himself with radiation. She had sniggered when he had removed his shoes. And all of this had been endured to expose an alien, who was disguised as an elderly patient.

Eventually the hospital had been returned to earth after the Judoon had killed the alien responsible for sucking the blood dry of the alien princess.

Eventually Martha had agreed to go on one and only one trip with the Doctor, which naturally turned into one more, then another, until she was presented her own key to the TARDIS.

He took her to meet William Shakespeare. They had also encountered witches, The Carrionites, who had been into Voodoo, and had been killing people with the means of dolls.

Rose had cringed when Martha and the Doctor had been lying on a shared bed in a room. The Doctor had unknowingly done the most insensitive thing he could have. He mentioned her name, whilst lying beside a woman who was slowly starting to fall in love with him.

Rose knew she had been right in thinking it had been a bad idea for the Doctor to kiss Martha. Obviously the poor woman had taken it the wrong way like predicted. And worst of all, he was still hung up over herself, making the other woman feel inferior, like she was somehow completing with a ghost, her ghost.

After that was over, and the Carrionites had been stopped. They went to New New York, where the Doctor had taken her not long after he'd regenerated. But this was based in the future, and the planet was definitely not as it once had been.

She was stunned to discover that most of that adventure had taken place underground in a dark motorway. The air had been poisonous due to exhaust fumes, as so many cars had been trapped down there for so long.

She was horrified to discover some people had either died down there, or even been born down there. For example, a small family had taken the Doctor in, letting him ride with them.

The driver had been one of the cat people, it was a male. His wife had been human. She had given birth to a litter of kittens. The Doctor had cooed and awed over the kittens. He had even held one, which had caused Rose to smile gently at the sight.

As soon as the Doctor and Martha had managed to escape from the underground motorway, they had encountered the face of boe for the final time before he had died. He had been with a reformed Novice Hame. But before he had; he gave the Doctor some last parting words "You are not alone."

Next she saw the Doctor and Martha encounter the Daleks in Manhattan, much to her horror. She was just as horrified to discover innocent men were being turned into mutated pig slaves.

Then she watched as they had returned to earth. They attended a presentation for a new science creation, known as the Lazarus experiment. It was a machine that could restore a person's youth.

The scientist who had gone into the machine, he had come out looking like he was not a day over thirty. But there had unknowingly been consequences. His DNA had been mutated. Meaning he had been transformed from a human into some kind of huge monster, at an accelerated speed.

The monster had been taken care of inside of a church. She had been surprised as well as delighted to watch the Doctor play the organ. He had increased the sound waves with his sonic screwdriver. Apparently the creature had a problem with loud sounds.

After the monster had been taken care of, the Doctor, along with Martha and her sister Tish, had returned to where the experiment had been held. The Jones family had been waiting.

Rose had mentally cracked up when she saw Martha's mother slap the Doctor across the face. And had been even more amused when the Doctor had complained "What is it with mothers slapping me? That's twice now."

What she saw next shocked her beyond belief. The Doctor and Martha had to go undercover in a boy's boarding school, during the time leading up the Second World War.

The Doctor much to her amazement had been human. His Time Lord essence had been contained inside of an old fashioned pocket fob watch that had Gallifreyan symbols on it.

He and Martha had been hiding from a family of aliens, calling themselves the Family of Blood. They were after the Doctor's remaining regenerations, in order to remain alive. The Doctor had turned human, and hidden along with Martha to lead the Family of Blood off their trail.

The Doctor had gone under the name John Smith. He had been a professor. He remembered nothing from his life as the Doctor. What he did know came to him in his dreams. He had wrote down and drawn what he had seen in a leather bound book. And had thought it was all nonsense, just apart of his active imagination in his dreams.

Only Martha, who had been undercover as the personal maid to John Smith, had been aware of the truth. She held onto the fob watch, and never opened it under the Doctor's strict instructions.

But what neither the Doctor nor Martha had counted on was John Smith falling in love with Joan, the schools matron. She was a widower, having lost her husband due to the war.

In the end, the Family had found them. This meant Martha had to turn John Smith's entire world upside down. In order to out smart the Family, John Smith had to agree to allow the Doctor to come back, and in order to accomplish this, he had to be the one to open the fob watch, releasing the Doctor's Time Lord Essence.

Before the Doctor had taken over John, John and Joan had been give a brief glimpse of what could have possibly been had John Smith not really been the Doctor all along.

They saw themselves on their wedding day, and watched as they became parents for the first time. And had four children altogether, before John Smith aged and died in his wife's embrace. Rose had been in tears, feeling real pity for the life John Smith and Joan would never be granted.

She had felt real pity for Joan, as she came face to face with the Doctor, the Time Lord, and not John Smith, human and her lover. Rose cringed when the Doctor had acted more alien then she had ever thought possible. As Joan had asked if he could changed back, and the Doctor had told her no, but he was willing to try if she came along with him.

Naturally Joan had turned him down, knowing it wouldn't have been the same. Could have never even come remotely close to what she had with John. He was not the man she had fallen in love with.

So the Doctor and Martha had moved onto their next adventure. They next encountered the Weeping Angels. Rose had also dealt with these as well. It had been before she had met Peter and McKenna.

They had not realised how to deal with the Weeping Angels until after Torchwood had lost two of their employees. They had turned up the same day, but had looked several decades older, were elderly in fact. They had revealed that they had been sent back in time with no way of returning. This meant they had had to wait it out.

Rose observed other adventures, until finally she saw Jack's return. She was horrified to discover he was in the exact same predicament as her. She realised with no small amount of guilt, that it has been her who was responsible for Jack not being able to die and stay dead.

He had been supposed to die on that satellite. But she had brought him back, but had no control over the vortex, and had unknowingly until now, brought him back immortal.

The Doctor, Jack and Martha went to the very end of the universe, where they encountered a new and terrifying breed of the human species. But that had not been the worst of it. No the worst had come when they discovered professor Yana, an old man, who was a genius, was in fact the Master.

Rose had been filled with rage, as the master had regenerated, and then stolen the TARDIS and turned her into a disgusting paradox machine. Rose felt sick for the TARDIS. The poor old girl must have been in pain and felt violated.

Rose had been incredulous and even more angered when she saw the Master had been passing himself off as Harry Saxon, the new prime minister. And had been brain washing the people of earth, with the means of a signal sent through brainwaves, urging the public to vote for him.

Rose had been anguished as she saw everything that had occurred on the Valliant during the year that never was. The Jones family were turned into The Masters personal slaves, all except for Martha who had managed to escape on the Doctor's orders.

Jack had been tiered up inside of the boiler room. He was a mess, all filthy. The Master had unfortunately for Jack discovered his inability to stay dead. This meant he took immense and sick pleasure in finding the most painful and creative ways to torture and kill Jack.

Jack only managed to keep up even the smallest amount of strength due to the fact members of the Jones family, Tish in particular, would sneak him bits of food here and there when The Master wasn't aware.

But that wasn't the worst of it, wasn't the part that had Rose screaming in anguish and rage at the sheer injustices of it all. No that had been watching The Master use a laser screwdriver to age The Doctor rapidly, until he looked to be a man in his late nineties, and was bound to a wheel chair. And much to Rose's disgust, he was made to sleep inside of a tent.

Rose had almost broken away from the link between her, The Doctor and the TARDIS, when The Master did not stop there. No he went one more horrifying and violating step further, making Rose see him as a monster. He used the laser screwdriver to age the Doctor even more; to the point he resembled a fragile little creature.

Rose had mentally howled in rage like she had never known before, not even when Peter had died in her arms. The Master placed the tiny looking Doctor in a cage, very much like one a bird would have been placed in.

Rose had almost sobbed in relief when Martha had returned. She had marvelled at The Doctor's genius. Martha had been sent away in the first place to spread the word all over the world, to give hope to others. That word simply being, Doctor.

The Doctor had not been idle that whole year that never was, oh no. He had spent that year unknown to The Master, tapping into a physic link to people all over the world.

She had watched with beaming pride, as everyone except for The Master started chanting the Doctor's name. She relished the rage that came across The Master's face, as The Doctor was released from the cage surrounded in a bright and blind glow of all colours imaginable.

She laughed mentally in delight, as he hovered in midair, and slowly started to expanded in height, and grow more youthful as the seconds went by, until he was back to looking like the Time Lord she knew and a part of her had always loved.

She had been stunned when The Doctor had stopped Martha's mother from shooting The Master, only for Lucy to do it instead. She had hated The Master even more, when he had deliberately refused to regenerate to spite The Doctor. He knew it would leave The Doctor all alone again, the last of the Time Lords.

Rose had felt rage towards The Master, and deep pity for The Doctor, as she watched him cradling The Master in his arms, sobbing brokenly, while the others watched on awkwardly.

She had then watched as The Doctor had laid The Master's corpse wrapped in what appeared to be some kind of cloth. And had set him a light, and watched him turn to ash.

She had been stunned as well as amused when The Doctor had dropped Jack back in Cardiff, so he could get back to his team at Torchwood three. Jack had mentioned off handily that during his time at the time academy, he had been nick named The Face of Boe.

Rose had been amused by The Doctor's and Martha's looks of stunned disbelief. And the Doctor had exclaimed "No!" Rose could hardly believe it herself. But she could tell Jack had not been joking, no matter how much like a joke he had made it sound.

She knew he had been telling the truth and made it to sound like a joke. The Face of Boe had told The Doctor he was not alone before he had died for the final time. To be allowed to finally rest in eternal peace.

Jack had meant The Master, when he had said you are not alone. Jack had been there when they found The Master. He had endured all of that torment and torture on the Valliant. He had known, and had been telling The Doctor what was to come, no matter how cryptic he had been.

She thought back to all of the times she had met The Face of Boe. The first time had been with the Ninth Doctor on platform five, during the burning of the planet earth. And the final time she met him had been on that ward at the hospital on New earth, with the Tenth Doctor.

She pictured The Face of Boe's features, and realised with startling clarity, that it was Jack's beautiful blue eyes, his cheek bones, nose and lips. No matter how wrinkled he had become, she could still see the old Jack in him.

Finally Rose had been saddened when Martha had decided to leave The Doctor. She understood her reasoning for doing so. She was in love with The Doctor, but had by then learned the hard way, that The Doctor was never going to love her way she had wanted him to, or the way she loved him.

And of course there was her family. She along with her family, Jack and The Doctor, and Lucy The Master's wife, they were the only ones who knew what had occurred on the Valliant.

She knew she could not just leave her family behind and go off with The Doctor. Not after what they had all been made to endure. The only one to not know what had happened and escaped such trauma was her brother, Leo.

Martha had left after giving him her Superphone, telling him she expected a call from him from time to time, that he had not seen nor heard the last of her. she had then embraced him one last time. She had then exited the TARDIS, leaving the Doctor alone once more.


End file.
